


Won't You Write on Me

by heartinvacancy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartinvacancy/pseuds/heartinvacancy
Summary: Soulmate AU where everything written/drawn on you appears on your soulmate's body.





	Won't You Write on Me

**Author's Note:**

> Listen those who have read my fics know Charlynch will forever be my number one, buuut I have gone down a Belexa spiral, I blame the "Need you now" series by 5thdimension and "Wicked Game" series by danskwad. First time writing Belexa, hope I do them justice.
> 
> Comments and constructive critics are welcome. This is not proof read, just FYI

Alexa was asking herself if Leo and Aquarius were compatible signs, and then she tried to convince herself to think that it didn’t matter if they were or not because she knew they were, they had to be, though in all honestly she was trying not think about the possibility that her best friend was not her soulmate, when she noticed the tiny stain in her arm.

A snowflake.

That was the drawing, a very poorly drawn snowflake was now in her arm.

“Alexa, our segment is in 30 minutes, you ready to go?” A voice interrupted her musings.

Mickie James.

Her in ring partner in crime, her arm was usually filled with lyrics or music notes, what with her soulmate being Elias, she was riddled with music related writings. She’s seen first hand how Mickie had to scold Elias for writing on his arm during a live show right before her segment, but she had also seen the effects of something as simple as a ‘good luck’ written in her friend’s arm could do.

“Sure, let’s go”  She said getting up from her sit and walking out the dressing room putting on her black blazer.

Walking down the aisle towards gorilla she looked around to see if there was anyone with a poorly drawn snowflake on their arm, but no luck. She didn’t know whether to feel relieved or stressed, the possibility of her soulmate being someone entirely different from who she’d like it to be was too much and she’d rather forget about it before going into panic mode.

She looked to her right were Sasha and Bayley were talking, both had little hearts drawing on their arms, the result of Sasha getting bored, she was sure, the girl was tough as nails but put her in the same room as Bayley and it was a guarantee she’d become the heart eyes emoji.

Right next to them were the IIconics, Peyton Royce was smiling as a probably very cheesy pick up line appeared on her arm, Billie writing on her own arm with a sharpie right next to her. 

“Are you ok?” Asked Mickie. “You looked like you’ve seen a ghost when I opened your door.” 

Alexa took a deep breath as she kept looking around to her fellow wrestlers, still trying , but not really, to find the culprit behind the god awful drawing on her arm, she’ll have to talk to her soulmate about that, perhaps convince them to go to drawing classes or maybe just let them know writing would be fine, but no drawings.

“God has any everyone here found their soulmate but me?” She asked, as she could see Finn smiling at his arm. 

“Ok, don’t change the subject, what is going on?” Insisted Mickie, she knew her friend and she knew that as much as she’d like to pretend to be ok about not finding her soulmate, she was actually afraid of never finding them.  That and she was afraid of what would happen should her soulmate not be a certain irish redhead.

Alexa sighed. “This happened.” She said as she showed her arm to the brunette.

“Oh! you finally found them?!” She asked excitedly.

“No! I mean the drawing finally appeared yes, but I don’t know who it is yet.” 

“And how do you feel about knowing you do have a soulmate.”

Alexa took a deep breath gathering her thoughts. “I don’t know.” She said quietly. “It’s like deep down I didn’t want to know I have one, because that meant one day me and Becky could actually be a thing you know?” She continued, sitting on an equipment box near gorilla and crossing her arms.

“It’s delusional I know.” She said releasing a breath, “But now that I do have a soulmate, I feel excited? and scared?” 

“It’s not delusional to wish for something you know?” Said Micke, placing her hand on the blonde’s arm. “And who’s to say Becky isn’t your soulmate, I haven’t seen her around tonight or have you? for all you know she could’ve be the one to draw that thing on her arm.”  Alexa could only nod pensively.

Mickie sighed, she sat next to Alexa on the box and place her arm around her. “And even if she’s not, I can guarantee that girl will not stop being your friend, she will go to the ends of the earth to be in your life in one way or another.” She said trying to console her friend. 

They sat in silence for the remaining of their free time before they had to go out for their segment before something caught the brunette’s eyes causing her to get up quickly in surprise.

“Alexa.” She said, pointing at the monitor showing the live transmission of the ring.

Alexa got up and walked closer to the monitor her eyes widening. “Oh my God.”

\----------------------------------

Becky was sitting at catering enjoying her fruit, thinking about what to give Alexa for her birthday, she wondered if gifting her a stepping stool would be too much of a gag gift on her part, or if maybe she should just give her the actual gift and that’s it, the gift in question being a black studded leather jacket, and a matching harness for Larry Steve.

And if she finally got the ovaries to do it, she’d ask her out for a date. She hadn’t find her soulmate yet and she knew Alexa hadn’t either, somehow she had hopes that they’d be each other’s soulmates, she knew it, something deep in her heart told her that had to be case. Either it was that or she was simply way to deep in love with her friend to face any other possibility.

“Ok Bex, It’s time for you to get your ovaries together and find your soulmate.” A black sharpie was slammed on the table in front of her, Seth Rollins taking a seat beside her on the desk with a grin on his face.

“What?” She asks surprised.

“You said if I turned out to be right about who my soulmate is you’d finally take the plunge and find yours.” He said excitedly. "Well it’s been a week, since I found mine and I was right about Finn being it, so now it’s your turn, and what a better way to start than with a nice drawing on your arm.” He continued pushing the sharpie towards Becky.

“Right I did say that.” Said Becky nervously, never one to go back from her word she grabs the sharpie and removes the tap.

The redhead stared at her arm, chewing on her bottom lip nervously, the sharpie hovering over it, as she thought. If she was right and the universe was kind to her, she already knew who her soulmate was. But after several years of living with the doubt she was determined to find out who they were and if she was right. She thought of something of significance to her and the blonde because if she was right, her soulmate would know right a way who she was and hopefully respond with something equally as significant.

_ 4 years ago _

_ Becky’s sitting down on a bench in the park. She liked being outside when she wrote in her journal, specially on days like today, NXT Takeover, about to have a title match, she needed to vent. Her hair is tucked under a beanie and the amount of snowflakes on top of it indicates that she's been there for quite a while.  _

_ She's focused on the task of writing her heart out. Lately she mostly feels homesick, she hasn’t seen her family in several months, plus the fact that the spotlight is focused on her now more than ever.  _

_ Her head snaps slightly to the side by the sound of light feet approaching her. She doesn't look up, just listens. _

_ "You’ve been here for a while, everything ok?" The voice of a blonde woman asks, sitting down next to her. _

_ Becky leaves her notebook and pen aside and turns to look at the blonde with a teasing grin. “Alexa Bliss caring about someone? Never thought I’d see that happening.” _

_ Alexa only blushes and scuffs offended. “God you are so annoying, you know what? never mind, feel free to wallow in your misery by yourself.” _

_ Becky only laughs. “I’m kidding, though you have to admit this side of you is rare.” She said nudging her teasingly. _

_ Alexa scuffs again but says nothing. Leaving the both of them in silence, Becky turns to look at the street, the people passing by, simply enjoying the moment. Alexa on the the other hand turns to look at Becky, looking at her profile, her defined jawline, her nose, the snowflakes in her eyelashes, in her long hair. If she’s being honest Becky is the only one who has bothered to see past her harsh attitude and actually get to know her, she’s the only one who hasn’t underestimate her because of size and wanting to pursue this career, she’s the only one who has made her feel welcomed, who believes she can do this. Before she could go down a spiral of unresolved feelings she snaps out of her thoughts. And she gets up from the bench and simply says “If you need anything you can call me whenever.”  and walks away. _

_ “Wait, I don’t have your phone number.”  _

_ “You do.” She says turning around and pointing at Becky’s notebook. _

_ As the redhead looks down she see right at the corner of the page a small snowflake drawing, with a phone number beside it, the words ‘Anytime x’ following them. Becky only smiled and turned to look at the retreating figure. _

And that’s how Becky ends with a poorly drawn snowflake on her arm brown eyes continued to stare at her wrist as she waited for the reply from her soulmate. 

No response.

Unfortunately before she could feel bad about it she was called in for her segment. Guess her soulmate crisis would have to wait.

\-----------

“ _ You know how this ends, with the title above my head and your skull beneath my foot! _ ” 

Alexa was staring intently at the screen with a smile on her face. There she was,  her arm raised above her head, clearly showing a poorly drawn snowflake to the whole world.  Her best friend, her soulmate.

She felt incredibly happy and also incredibly stupid for not putting two and two together with the God awful snowflake, she needed to find a sharpie asap to answer back. 

“We need to talk.” Said Alexa seriously as soon as Becky entered gorilla after her segment. “Wait for me.” She said walking out into the ramp afterwards.

Becky only can only stare at Alexa in shock, she knew what the blonde girl wanted to talk about, she turned to look at her arm and sighed, pulling down her jacket sleeve to cover her drawing, guess she might’ve been wrong about her soulmate.

After 8 minutes that felt like 8 hours Alexa walks back from her segment, and immediately pulls Becky towards the locker room, which was thankfully empty. Walking in Becky sat down in one of the benches, facing the blonde. After a solid minute they lock eyes and the blonde moved to sit next to Becky. 

“Don’t say anything.” Alexa says, pulling Becky’s sleeve up her arm again and softly traced the snowflake on her arm. 

“What are you doing?” The redhead asked, unable to hide the confusion that was evident in her tone. The blonde rolling up her own sleeve from the opposite arm of where Becky’s drawing was and pulling out a sharpie from her bag. The blonde marking her own arm with the black marker, blue eyes finding the brown ones of the redhead afterwards.  

“Read it.” Said the blonde a small grin plastered on her face. Becky reached out to grab the blonde’s arm when the latter pull it away, shaking her head. “Your arm.”

Becky tore her eyes away from the blonde girl. Her eyes widen slightly as she reads the words on her arm.  _ ‘Anytime x.’ _ It was one word, but it said more than a thousand words could. Everything clicked in that moment. 

“You’re my soulmate?” She asked, her voice barely above a whisper she looked over at her soulmate who just had a soft smile on her face.

“Alexa Bliss having feelings, huh, who would’ve thunk?” Said Becky teasingly with a smile on her face as well.

“God you are so annoying.” responded the blonde with the fondest tone, rolling her eyes.

“It’s a pity I’m that annoying, because you are going to have to spend the rest of your life with me” she doesn’t get an answer from the blonde. What she does get is a whole lot better than any answer could be. 

The blonde’s lips meet Becky’s. Their lips seemed to fit perfectly together as Becky goes to deepen the kiss. Alexa’s hand goes to her soulmate’s neck, pulling her closer than before, while the redhead’s go wrap around the blonde’s waist. When they pull away they rest their foreheads together enjoying the closeness. 

“I can’t think of nothing I’d like more than that,  _ soulmate.” _


End file.
